Freshman Friendship
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: This is the story of Prunella and Marina. Thanks to hard work, they are freshmen in university together. What adventures can life bring them? This is a side story to Sophomore Sorrows, and it occurs after Chapter 14. This is currently a one-shot, but I may add chapters to go along with Sophomore Sorrows as I see fit. Friendship piece only, no smut. Rated K


Freshman Friendship

Summary: Prunella and Marina are freshmen at Elwood University. Follow their lives as they deal with university life, and their past life with their Lakewood Elementary School friends.

This is a side story to "Sophomore Sorrows." The chapters will coincide with the chapters for "Sophomore Sorrows," and I will update this piece when the chapters are published in Sophomore Sorrows.

Chapter One: Prunella and Marina Start University

[This chapter occurs after Chapter 14, when Prunella delivers a pizza to George's house. I start with some background then move to the plot. Enjoy.]

Prunella was a hard worker. The day she turned fourteen, her mother did a special reading for her. Prunella was identified by her spirit god as a powerful potential, and Prunella had to live up to that. She was already promoted in seventh grade, so finishing high school a year early was almost expected.

But that made her two years older than her classmates, three years older than Arthur and her other Lakewood Elementary friends. She was a college freshman as they were leaving freshman year. But she wasn't their idol: When she left for Grebe Middle School, they forgot about her, abandoning the idea of her the way she had abandoned them.

Her only contact from her early days was Marina. Marina moved to a private school for the blind when she entered middle school, a very special school. Marina was two years ahead as well because her parents worked with her. They valued education. It was because of them that Marina got the same special reading when she turned fourteen: Marina was a hard worker to her spirit gods too. It was her own hard work that got her into Elwood University with Prunella.

The two became roommates because of Marina's "disability." Prunella had no qualms about her friend, yet Elwood University did not know how to handle the situation. They saw her aid as a crutch; Marina would find him to be a nuisance. Prunella was the only one who really understood, deepening the friendship.

It was the first day of class. While Elwood City's public schools went back mid-week, Elwood University started that Monday. Prunella and Marina had freshman composition together. But Prunella had algebra while Marina had algebra AND trigonometry. Prunella was a sociology major; Marina was a microbiology major…with a minor in literature, specifically early literature.

They were polar opposites, yet they were inseparable. Aside from the four hours Prunella delivered pizzas, the two were always together, even eating together in the Elwood University's cafeteria.

This is where Prunella sat with Marina when a local sorority diva took a spot at their table. Prunella was talking to Marina about George and how he looked now, how he was taller than her by a good six inches. Marina giggled; she could tell George was short because his voice was always below everyone's in height.

"Maybe I'll get to meet him again too. You know, you should come up with a Lakewood reunion. I bet everyone would love it," Marina smiled. Prunella nodded, but the sorority diva scoffed, tossing down her fork.

"Is there a problem?" Prunella asked.

"Yeah, that school was a dump! I went there for two years and got stuck in that Sweetwater lady's class. I failed my standardized tests because she couldn't teach!" the girl spat, smiling darkly. "I heard she got arrested for drunk driving two days after they confronted her about her numbers. She deserved it!" the girl hissed, slamming her hand down on the table.

"I had Mr. Ratburn. We envied her students until we reached fourth grade. We bypassed her kids by miles on tests. It was rather satisfying, but I never hated her. She was just too nice. She should've taught kindergarten, not third grade," Prunella explained calmly.

But her logical argument went right over the girl's head. She still wanted Lakewood to burn, but Prunella didn't care. She and Marina gathered their things, heading towards a hangout where they could talk and do homework in peace.

Prunella's mind was on the Lakewood reunion. Marina was very willing to help, but when could they do it? Both would soon be busy with their courses, as would their sophomore-level friends. They couldn't decide on a date, especially when they realized none of their off-days happened at the same time.

"That's a summertime thing, Pru. We'll try this summer, if we don't take courses to get ahead," Marina smiled.

"You're right," Prunella agreed, gathering her things again. It was time for class, a history Prunella knew she would struggle with if she missed even one class.

Today would not be her best day. Her mind was on her past life at Lakewood Elementary, as well as her former classmates. She wanted to see them again, but she didn't know how.

She didn't know that it wouldn't be long before she got her chance, before they'd all come together again.

A/N: While this piece will be a one-shot for now, I will write a chapter that coincides with later chapters in Sophomore Sorrows. Chapter 50 has the event I want to cover, so be prepared for a wait.

If anyone has any suggestions for future one-shots like this one, please review or PM me. Don't forget to check out the side story for DW Read, "DW's First Day." And I thank all of my loyal fans of "Sophomore Sorrows" for their continued support.


End file.
